Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, desktop organizers have been used by individuals to neaten the appearance of desks and to attempt to organize office supplies and necessities.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Harris, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,672, discloses a modular desktop assembly including a base and a plurality of modules including a vertical file releasably attached to and supported by the base and a cap releasably attached to the last to be stacked module.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,044, discloses a vertically movable desk organizer unit mounted at the front end of a desk having pivotable trays and bins. A compartmentalized storage center may be raised and lowered and has rotatable, coverable trays, tiltable bins, and other receptacles for office stationary. When the organizer is in the raised position, the trays and bins pivot towards the desk surface; when the unit is being lowered to a position flush with the desk surface, the trays and bins are vertically pivoted, thereby requiring a minimum of depth requirement for the unit beyond the end of the desk.
Tisbo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,521, discloses an office organizational apparatus constructed of interlocking slat wall sections. Each individual slat is T-shaped for receiving one or more hooks incorporated on the mounting side of organizational accessories. These accessories are removably placed on the slatwall as needed and positioned upon consumer preference. The apparatus also includes a wire chase assembly attached to the bottom of the slat wall sections for receiving and organizing wires running along the desk. The slat wall sections and chase are encompassed in a frame structure which is supported by vertical members attached to the edge of a desk via clamps or directly to a wall.